This Feels Like Fallin' In Love
by laura4992
Summary: Day Three of Dalton Riot Week 2014: Intimacy. This can only be described as plotless, fluffy morning Rane cuddles.


Hello lovies!

So I wrote this for Day Three of the Dalton Riot Week 2014 and the theme is 'Intimacy'. The title is taken from the Ed Sheeran's 'Kiss Me' which inspired this fic (if you haven't heard it GO FIND IT NOW IT'S SO CUTE).

As always I need to say the only thing that is mine is the idea. Reed and Shane belong to Mama CP and the lyrics used for the title belong to Ed Sheeran.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sunlight streaming through the large, long window caused the ball of brunet curls to stir, his eyes fluttering open before squinting at the bright light. It was six AM and summer but Shane didn't care about being woken up; the presence beside him filled his body with a warmth the sun could never match.

Inches from his face lay Reed Van Kemp, his face slightly hidden by his pillow and his lips parted just a little as he breathed in deep, steady puffs. One hand rested under his cheek and the other was tucked into his chest, their legs tangled and his hair a halo of strawberry-blond.

He swore he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

He smiled softly and carefully moved to hold the shorter boy closer, the brunet's hand circling to his back so Reed's forehead grazed his chest, millimetres from his heart. He dropped a kiss to the fair curls resting under his chin and continued to gaze at the angel in his arms, torn between wanting to gaze into his warm brown eyes and continue to watch him sleep.

The older boy inhaled deeply and Shane froze, not wanting to wake him just yet and within moments the strawberry-blond settled, nuzzling Shane's chest causing him to grin, his fingers trailing up and down the shorter boy's cotton t-shirt-clad back soothingly.

Shane swore he'd never been so happy. He was close with his brother, he had kick ass friends, he was out and accepted and if that wasn't all cool enough he was with the most beautiful boy he had ever set eyes on, a boy he had loved since the moment they'd met.

Another deep intake of breath had the brunet freeze before brown eyes fluttered open and met his own hazel orbs. "Hey." Reed murmured groggily, smiling softly

"Hey." He whispered, stroking a stray curl from the shorter boy's eyes. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yeah." Shane smiled, pressing his forehead gently against the older boy's. "You know it's early, right?"

"I know." He sighed contentedly, inhaling warmth and a familiar blend of him and Shane. "But we have nothing to get ready for, nowhere to be." The hand curled into his chest moved to cup the back of Shane's neck, stroking at the nape.

The brunet sighed contentedly also, his hold on Reed tightening. "That's true, we have all day to do whatever we want."

"Yup," the strawberry-blond smiled sleepily "but right now I want to stay right here and just lay with you."

"I won't say no to that." The dancer moved to rub his nose against the other boy's gently in an Eskimo kiss before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, brief and just enough to feel those soft, plump lips against his own then pulling away.

"Good."

The two fell into a comfortable silence, moving occasionally to share soft kisses whilst continuing with their tender touches, their chests pressed together and Reed's face buried in the crook of the brunet's neck, his lips grazing the soft, smooth skin.

Reed broke the silence. "What do you want to do today?"

"We could go for a swim."

He moved to wrap chocolate curls around his fingers one at a time before freeing them. "That would be nice."

"Mhm." He stroked a few soft, stray curls from the older boy's eyes. "We could even make a picnic for afterwards. I'll make it of course."

"Thank you." The strawberry blond smiled gratefully. "We could watch a movie this afternoon?"

"That sounds great. Then make dinner together later? I'll try and find you something that won't hurt you."

"If you can't find anything I'll just sit and watch you cook."

"That would be fine by me." The brunet kissed the other boy softly again. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Can we have pancakes?"

"Of course we can." He moved to rest a hand on the other's hip.

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Despite him saying it numerous times before the strawberry-blond still flushed crimson.

The younger boy pulled the pink-cheeked boy closer still, their bodies practically melding together. "I love you too Reed." He smiled before capturing his lips in a loving kiss.


End file.
